


Unfortunate Timing

by articcat621



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 hours to live, Angst, Crossover, Curses, Dolohov's curse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Time Agent Jack Harkness, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione desperately wishes they had met under different circumstances.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 13
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Unfortunate Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following events:  
> HH Oct 24th Crossover Roll - Doctor Who/Meet Ugly  
> Cast the Dice - 24 hours to live
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to BBC and JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” a smooth, voice said.

Opening her eyes, Hermione winced as she adjusted to the light. “Hello?” she called out, looking around. She saw a handsome man not too far from her and he gave her a warm smile. “Um, hi,” she said, getting to her feet. She nearly collapsed, however, the pain in her chest feeling worse than it did the day before. 

_Of course, that’s to be expected_ , she thought bitterly. 

“Here, let me help,” he said, helping her to her feet. “Are you okay? You kind of just appeared out of thin air,” he said, looking her over. 

Hermione had been messing around in the Department of Mysteries, looking for something that she had hoped would be able to help her, so she wasn’t surprised that something had accidentally transported her elsewhere. “Where am I?” 

“Berlin,” the stranger offered. 

“What year?” Hermione asked.

The stranger’s eyes lit up. “Oh! A time traveller, how exciting! Do you have a vortex manipulator?”

Hermione shook her head. “Er, we use a different type of device where I come from. You travel through time? Is it a usual occurrence here?”

“Name’s Jack Harkness,” he said, introducing himself. “And it’s 2010.”

“Ten years then,” she mused quietly. 

“Forward or backwards?” Jack asked. 

“Forward,” Hermione said. “Oh, and my name is Hermione, sorry, that was rude of me to not introduce myself sooner.” The mark on her chest chose that moment to flare up, a shot of pain shooting through her body. She gasped out, her eyes widening. 

Jack’s eyes widened and he lunged forward, catching her before she could fall. “Goodness, love, are you okay? Can I get you to a doctor or something?”

Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head. “Sorry, I don’t think a Doctor in this time period can help me… Or in any time,” she added under her breath. 

Jack looked at her sympathetically. “There has to be something I can do to help you.” 

“Can you bring me back to my time?” Hermione asked, looking at him hopefully. “I’m running out of time.” She hoped he could help her, she’d hate for her last few hours to be spent away from her friends and family. 

“Of course!” Jack said, gesturing to his vortex manipulator. “Date and location, please!”

“Grimmauld Place, London, August 3, 2000,” Hermione told him. 

Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tightly as he punched in the information. “Hold on,” he said. 

Hermione held her breath as Jack transported them both to her time. When they landed, Hermione opened her eyes and let out a deep breath when she saw her home. 

“Thank you, Jack,” she said, turning to face him. “I’m lucky that I bumped into you during my misadventure.” 

“Of course,” Jack said, smiling at her. He looked at her with an unsure expression before speaking up. “Er, listen, Hermione, I know how we met was a little awkward - I mean, you fell out of the sky and crashed into me - but I’d like to see you again, if that’s okay. Maybe take you out to dinner?”

Hermione’s heart ached as she looked at Jack. In another life, she would have said yes. He was handsome, mysterious… She wanted to get to know him better. “I’m sorry, I can’t,” she whispered, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

“Oh, don’t cry!” Jack said hurriedly, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. “Shite, I didn’t mean to make you cry… I don’t usually have this effect on women.” He paused. “Not that I’m a womanizer, because I’m not!” he added hurriedly. 

“No, it’s not you,” Hermione said, reaching up and wiping her tears away. “I.. I’m cursed, Jack. Like, 24-hours-to-live cursed. Er, well, I’m actually done to my last few hours, I think.”

Jack went still with shock. “I… I’m sure we-”

“No,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “My friends and I have looked everywhere. The curse was an original creation, and the castor is dead… There’s no reversing it, and we’ve tried _everything_.” She took a deep breath. “Shite, Jack, I’m sorry.”

“Sweetness, no, don’t apologise,” Jack said quickly, pulling her into a hug. “If there’s anything I could do, I would.” He hugged her tightly. 

“Thank you,” Hermione croaked out. No one had hugged her like this since she had found out that Dolohov’s curse was killing her. They hadn’t realised the curse’s lingering effects until it was too late. Now, all that was left to do was wait. 

“I’m glad I got to meet you,” Jack whispered in her ear, giving her one last tight squeeze before pulling away. He met her gaze and leant forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll never forget you, Hermione.” 

“Granger,” she told him, looking at him. “Didn’t want to tell you to keep timelines safe, but it’s Hermione Granger.” 

“Hermione Granger,” Jack said quietly. 

“Well, I’m going to go inside,” Hermione said, stepping out of his arms. “Thank you, again for rescuing me.” She looked at him one last time before heading inside to spend her last few hours with Ron and Harry, her chosen family. 

Jack watched her go, silently vowing to find a way to save Hermione Granger from her fate.


End file.
